His Healing Touch
by Star0Dragon0Slayer
Summary: SEQUEL TO "HER HEALING TOUCH" Mai is terribly sick - and it falls on the extremely inexperienced Oliver Davis to take care of her while all the other SPR irregulars are busy. Something cold touched her back and a deep chuckle rang in her ears. She felt a pain, then she felt nothing; saw nothing. What the hell could have happened! "It's only me." "You're not Naru!" "You're safe."
1. Oliver Health

**Hey everyone! Here is the sequel to _Her Healing Touch_ you asked for. I am sorry that it was so late. Its is mostly Oliver's Pov, but a bit of Mai's Pov. Sorry if it sucks, I hope you like it! **

The deep, slow beep of her old alarm clock woke her up from her restless sleep. She had been tossing and turning all night long, removing and replacing the blanket when she became hot, but cold again without it.

She sat up slowly, moaning in pain as her body ached and her head throbbed. She brought a hand to her forehead, it felt overly warm, though she ignored it. Her hand was probably just cold because the window was accidentally left open last night.

Mai stood up, but she has to place her hand on the wall beside her to steady herself. Her body was probably not fully awake yet. She took a deep breath but suddenly began coughing hard, her throat was dry and her lungs constricted painfully from the inhalation of air. She was probably dehydrated and wasn't breathing as deep as she should have been while sleeping, those were perfectly valid reasons why she wasn't feeling good.

Mai pushed herself off the wall to head to the bathroom, if she was late to work again in the same week Naru would dock her pay for sure - that jerk, though in her defense, the last case had been really exhausting.

She had another coughing fit when she got to her bedroom door, it was painful and she just couldn't seem to get enough oxygen into her lungs, it was like her apartment just didn't have enough air in it like she had run a twenty kilometer run without a single break.

Mai clutched the white fabric of her pajama shirt in front of her neck, pulling it away as if it would allow her to breathe better. Her skull throbbed with a sudden migraine and her mind began to fuzz over, everything began to go black and the next thing she knew, she was falling forward.

Her body connected with the hard wooden floor with a sickening thud, it was almost as if she was paralyzed, her body wouldn't move on her minds command, causing her to land without anything to soften the impact. The landing knocked the little amount of oxygen she had out of her lungs. She tried to pull any air she could into her deprived lungs, but everything began to fade again, she was now only vaguely aware of the pain in her chest, knees, and forearms, then she saw black, and then she felt nothing.

When Mai regained consciousness again, she knew not how long she was out for and nothing gave her a hint of the time.

Everything hurt so much, everything was so cold, she was so lonely.

She tried again to push herself up, but her body would not allow it. Tears came to her eyes and flooded over her cheeks, pooling on the ground beneath her chin.

She lied at the very end of her short hallway just outside her bedroom, her half-bare stomach and legs pressed into the cold floor, her body ached and stung from sudden contact of the hard wooden floor when she fell, her cheeks were burning with flush of fever, she would have cried for help, but there was no strength in her voice, just a whisper from her dry throat, but then again, who would possibly come? She lived alone in her small apartment.

Her breath quivered in short, quick gasps every time she inhaled, her lungs having no choice but to painfully and rigidly take in the chilled air around her; the consequence of forgetting her window open.

Mai couldn't seem to stop the shaking, the tears, or a cough that violently wracked her body; especially the cough. Sometimes - most times it was rough, other times she could manage.

She feebly tried again to push her weakened body off the ground in a sickly attempt to stand up. Her vision blurred as a dizzy spell hit her, though the movement was seen out of the corner of her eyes, an unsettling chill ran down her spine and made her skin crawl; someone or _something_ was behind her. Something cold touched her back, a deep dark chuckle intruded her ears, Mai screamed, she felt pain, and then she felt nothing.

...

When Oliver Davis stepped into his office at Shibuya Psychic Research at eight o'clock in the morning, the only thing he had on his mind was Earl Grey tea with an extra hint of lemon; the way Mai made it. Okay, maybe there were two things; tea _and_ Mai.

He wasn't in the best mood courtesy of his horribly sleep and Mai's tea was just the thing he needed. There was something about her tea that helped to relax him and clear his mind, not to mention it was also delicious. He knew she added extra lemon, but that couldn't just be it. He had tried to mimic her recipe, but it wasn't the same. Oliver would never admit it, but Mai's tea was the only tea he ever really enjoyed anymore.

Oliver sighed as he checked the time, he would have to wait for her to show up first. Mai was due to be at work half an hour after he got there. He pulled a book off the shelf on the wall, sat down and began to read.

When he looked back up at the time, it was nine. He read for an hour and Mai was late. She was supposed to be here half an hour ago; Oliver scowled. Could she ever be on time? He should have docked her pay... What was he kidding? He threatened her with that often, but he had never once done it, he didn't have it in him.

He continued reading his book.

After another hour he shut the book and placed it on his desk. Where was his quick-tempered assistant? She should have been here an hour and a half ago. Had something happened? Maybe she was sick? No, she would have shown up anyway or called in to tell him she wouldn't be at work.

Oliver lifted the work phone to his ear and punched in Mai's work phone number. It rang, and rang, and rang, until,

" _Hello_ -" her voice echoed through the phone.

"Mai?" he asked,

"- _You have reached Mai Taniyama of SPR! I can't come to the phone right now, but if you leave your name and number, I'll get back to you."_

Just a voice message. Why she would say hello for her answering machine was beyond his comprehension.

Oliver put the phone down and brought it back to his ears to call again.

 _Ring._

 _Ring._

 _Ring._

 _Ring._

 _Rin-_

 _"Hello. You have reached Mai Taniyama of-"_

Oliver put the phone down again before the recording could finish. Something was wrong. She wasn't at work, she didn't call in, and she didn't answer.

He stood abruptly and left his office, heading towards the door.

"Going somewhere?" Lin asked through his open office door

Oliver did nothing to turn to the Chinese man, "Mai is late, neither has she answered any of my calls."

"So, you're going to check on her?" Lin stated more than asked, he would have been amused if he wasn't also worried about the small brunette.

Oliver nodded as he shrugged on his black overcoat. "I shouldn't be gone long, watch the office." and with that, he left.

He walked down the chilled streets of Shibuya to his apartment where he left his car; it was black.

After getting in, he drove right to Mai's apartment, it wasn't a bad or cheap place, but it wasn't great either. Everything was still on the outside, most people had probably already left for work, that is except for Mai.

He climbed the rickety metal stairs to the second floor and walked to the very end to Mai's apartment. He knocked on the hard white metal door and paused for an answer, only the quiet howl of wind was heard.

When there was no answer he tried again, his heartbeat drummed in his chest, he was starting to get worried.

He reached for the door handle and twisted it, it was unlocked and the door swung open easily.

His less rational side was panicking, imagining every possible accident, injury or ailment that could have happened to Mai.

He stepped into the dark building, it was just as cold as outside and everything was silent, no noises to be heard except for the creak of his footsteps.

"Mai?" he called.

No answer.

Everything was fairly clean, though not exactly all organized.

He looked down the small hallway, and that's when he saw it. A small girl with cinnamon brown hair, wearing a white pajama shirt and shorts, lying on the ground, motionless.

His heart jumped.

"Mai!" Oliver ran down the short hallway and dropped onto one knee beside her. His hand reached out to touch her shoulder, her skin was hot despite the coldness of the room. He almost jumped when she moved, stirred from her unconsciousness by his touch.

"Mai, what happened?"

She jumped at his words and covered her head with her frail arms,

"No, No, stop! Leave me alone." she cried. Her voice was so strained and weak, sounding as if she hadn't spoken in a long, long time.

Oliver reached out and took hold of her shoulder gently, determined to get her to answer, but she tore her arm away.

"Stop! Go away, please leave me alone!"

What had happened to her? His hand touches the wooden flooring only to land in a puddle of liquid. His whole body stiffened. Was this... blood?

He brought his trembling hand to his nose, but he only smelt the salt of tears. He was visibly relieved it wasn't blood, but still, what the hell was wrong?

Mai shook with fear, but she hadn't moved from her spot, making him wonder if she even could.

He gently laid her on her back despite her struggles against him. He could see bruises on her knees and forearms already turning a nasty purple. Since they weren't a particular shape like a hand, he had to assume she had fallen or had been pushed.

"Mai! It's only me." Oliver said, his hand landed on her forehead and he felt the heat almost burn him. She had a high fever. He couldn't believe how hot it was. He wasn't an expert, or even very familiar with the matter, but he knew it was bad.

"No! Y- you're lying! Yo-you aren't N- Naru!" she yelled, but she broke out into a coughing fit. He panicked for a moment, not knowing what to do, but before he could do anything, it stopped.

He sat her up, she struggled.

"Mai! You need to calm down!" What the bloody hell could have happened for her to react like this?

She started sobbing, with tears streaming down her already tear stained face.

Without thinking, he pulled her into a hug. Her face and arms were pressed into his chest and his arms wrapped protectively around her waist. She struggled, crying for a moment before she stopped and took a deep breath. "It is you.." She would know this smell anywhere. It was like tea and something else she couldn't quite name. Her hands clutched the fabric of his overcoat tightly. "What happened?" Oliver asked softly. When she didn't answer he just rubbed circles on her back until she finally fell asleep, he could ask her later.

Mai was shivering, he tried to move her to cover her with something, but her hands clutched his overcoat tightly. He finally pulled her away and lied her on the ground. He shrugged off his jacket and wrapped her in it, it covered her completely except for her head. He then took out his phone.

"Lin."

"How is Mai?" He asked.

"Meet me at my apartment, I'll explain there." He ended the call and lifted Mai into his arms before leaving her apartment and placing her in his car.

When he got to his apartment, a lady on his floor eyed him suspiciously as he carried Mai into his apartment, one glare at her over his shoulder had her shrinking in her shoes.

Lin was already there.

"What's wrong?" he asked as soon as he saw Oliver carrying an unconscious Mai.

"She has a high fever. Her apartment was as cold as outside, I found her on the hallway floor. Her window was open."

Lin nodded, though he too was worried. "It's just like her to forget to close her window."

Oliver continued, "She was scared of me when she woke, she thought I was someone else; her door was unlocked."

"She could have forgotten to lock it... Do you think someone broke in?"

"It's possible." Oliver pondered. "I'd like you to get Takigawa and John to do a sweep of her apartment, I don't believe it was human. A spirit perhaps."

Lin nodded and left without a word.

Oliver walked down to his bedroom, placed Mai in his bed and took the overcoat off. She was shivering, yet had a cold sweat over her body. He tucked the black blanket over her shoulders and brushed her bangs out of her eyes with the tips of his fingers. If there is something in her apartment, he'll make sure it's gone before she goes back, but for now, she could stay here where he could take care of her.

Mai seemed to snuggle into his hand and Oliver found a small smile tug at the corner of his lips.

Something about this was familiar. Very familiar indeed. He knew it reminded him of the time she had taken care of him when he was sick, but that wasn't it... He could remember a soft stroke of someone's thumb on his cheek but nothing else.

His hand caressed her cheek with the pad of his thumb gently. How this small girl could make him so irrational was a mystery even to him. Temperamental, passionate, kind, empathetic, she was everything he wasn't, the complete opposite yet everything he wanted. _She_ was everything he wanted. He couldn't say he had fallen in love with her, no, he had been mercilessly dragged in to it, he didn't want to love her, he didn't want to need someone, but she appeared and he wanted everything; her touch, her smile, her flush, her laugh, even her quick temperament, anger, and embarrassment. No matter how many times he resisted it, she dragged him into it, and the worst part, she did it without even realizing.

He abruptly pulled his hand away, stood and left the room.

What was he doing? Sighing, Oliver took a cloth from the kitchen drawer, filled a bowl with cold water and returned to his bedroom. He wet the cloth, squeezed the excess water out and placed it on Mai's forehead; just like his mother had done for him all those years ago. He still was worried about how high her fever was.

From the sudden cold on her forehead, or that's what he assumed, Mai shot up from her position and slammed her head with his. The contact was hard and the sound echoed through his room. **Crack!** _What the hell is her head made of?_ Her hand cradled her forehead and she whimpered in pain as she fell backward onto the bed. Tears trickled down her cheeks; from the pain of the contact and the pain of her high fever and body ache.

"Mai," she flinched when she heard him speak, the sudden temperature change and noise, not to mention she didn't know where she was, scared her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." he sure was great at this 'caretaking of a sick person' act. He brushed her bangs away and wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked miserable, her face red and puffy, her whole body covered in sweat and her breaths were heavy, labored and panicked, though the thing that stood out the most were her wide eyes as she searched the space around her. He just realized the only light came from the hallway and she probably couldn't see his face or almost any of her surroundings.

"It's okay, you're safe."

She nodded and Oliver reached to replace the cold cloth on her forehead. Whatever she heard or saw in her apartment must have really scared her for her to still be acting this way. He waited until her eyes grew heavy before he stood and left to the kitchen to make tea and soup. Just the thing she made him before, and he knew it would make her feel better, he did after he ate it. Not that he would admit it.

He made chamomile tea and left the broth on low to simmer for a few minutes. When he brought the tea to Mai, he was surprised she was awake. Her eyes were only half open and her movements were now sluggish.

"Mai,"

No acknowledgment that he was there, she just stared blankly ahead of her.

"Mai," He tried again, this time she looked up

Her mouth moved as if she was talking but nothing came out. He set the tea on the bedside table and leaned closer, "I'm cold." she whispered hoarsely.

Oliver nodded and stood to grab his spare blanket out of his closet before throwing it over her. He leaned down to feel her forehead, it was still burning with fever and he had to think whether it was a good idea for him to add another blanket to the mix.

She began coughing; hard, and he had to help her sit upright to help her breathe. Just as she had started to calm down, another coughing fit seized her. He brought the cup to her dry lips, she took a small sip and pushed it away to cough again. Every breath she took was loud with a rumbling deep in her throat.

The blankets fell onto her lap from her shoulders as she coughed. "You need to drink something, you're dehydrated," Oliver said as he tried to give her the cup again, Mai shook her head sluggishly and tried to smack it away but ended up dumping the warm liquid on her chest.

Oliver exhaled through his nose as he set the now empty cup on the bedside table.

He took the rest of the blanket off to pick her up under her knees and back and take her to the bathroom. She barely registered as she lied her head against his chest and closed her eyes, the sticky tea didn't even seem to bother her.

He placed her on the closed toilet seat, but she didn't seem to want to let go of her grip on his shirt. He gently pried her fingers off and she had to lean against the back as to not fall over. Then he stood to run the water for a bath. The steam from the hot water should help to clear her nose and throat, as well as wash the tea off her.

He let it fill up halfway before shutting it off. That should be plenty enough water for her. He turned to leave, but Mai grabbed his sleeve, stopping him from exiting.

"Naru, help," she mumbled as she tried to remove her shirt. Her breath was heavy as if the small effort had her tired and out of breath. "Can't,"

Oliver sighed, this girl... the things he would do for her. She was out of her right mind being feverish and didn't think she knew exactly what she was asking; undress her. She was gonna kill him later or 'die of embarrassment' as she said so often.

He turned around fully, she seemed to read the expression in his eyes even in her sluggish state, "I don't mind," Definitely the fever talking.

He turned her around and helped to pull the wet shirt from the place it clung to her body over her head. He thanked god - no matter how unscientific god was - she was wearing a sports bra. He tried to reason with himself that it was just like she was wearing a bathing suit because it basically was. Though he couldn't help but notice it was a dark blue and wondered if it had any special meaning behind the color.

He slid off her shorts, but that was as far as he would go, like he said, just like a bathing suit. The dark purple bruised all along her knees, arms, and right under her chin made Oliver tense momentarily, he hated seeing this, he hated seeing her hurt. It made his stomach turn. A burst of his PK was released, tossing the contents on the counter around the room. Was he going to lose control of his PK like this every time?

He lifted her up and placed her into the tub of semi-hot water. Then proceeded to pick up the toiletries about the bathroom.

Mai leaned against the side of the tub and rested her forehead on her arm. She looked absolutely miserable. He had no doubt she didn't just look miserable but felt so as well.

Oliver was just about to grab a washcloth from the bathroom drawer when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He knew before checking the caller ID that it was Lin.

"Find anything?" Oliver asked as he walked out of the bathroom. His socked feet paddled gently on the wooden flooring. He knew activity rarely ever occurred during the first few hours or even days, but he couldn't help his impatience. If there was an entity there, it hurt Mai and he wouldn't stop until it was gone.

"Nothing," Lin replied, "Neither do my Shiki sense any presence."

"What about Monk and John? Do they sense anything?"

"Nothing. This entity could be exceptionally good at hiding its presence or very well non-existent."

"Yes, well, at any rate, keep me updated." It had to be something, and he would find out what.

"..-" _cue some static._

"Hey, Naru!" Monk called through the phone, "How's our little troublemaker doing? Lin told us she was sick."

Oliver sighed, "I would appreciate it if you would not yell into my ear."

"Right, sorry." Monk chuckled. "Anyway, you didn't answer my question. How's Mai doing? John here has been worried."

How was Mai? She has nasty purple bruises all over her body, a high fever, sluggish movements and not fully conscious. But of course, he wouldn't say that, he couldn't, not without making a reality of the full extent of her injury and illness.

The room temperature dropped. "She has a fever and a few bruises from the fall, she should recover."

"That's a relief its not worse." he heard John through the phone.

Why was he making idle chit-chat that was just making him upset? This call was to keep him informed, not 'entertained'.

"If that is all, then. I expect a call should anything happen."

"Aw, let me talk to Jou-chan!"

But before anything else could be said, Oliver hung up. He needed to head back to Mai. But before he had a chance, a knock sounded from his door. A scowl made its way onto his face. Who could be at his door? It definitely not any of the other SPR irregulars.

Oliver strode over and opened the door in one swift movement. On the other side of the door stood a short stout elderly woman that lived in the next flat. She had black hair that seemed to take its time graying despite her age. And something else that was even more noticeable. She was very clearly not Japanese, but English. She held a big pot with flower pattern oven mitts.

"Ms. Suwa, next door had told me you returned with an ill young woman so I whipped up some of my famous chicken soup!" The woman chirped. "It is hot, so I will just place it on the counter if that's okay deary." and without so much as an answer she walked past him into his apartment.

"Yes, come in Mrs. Jade." Oliver muttered. He sighed and shut the door. This woman reminded him so much of his mother that he never had the heart to turn her away. Or the nerve to face her wrath. Wasn't he supposed to be 'heartless' as Mai put it.

She placed the soup on the stove and turned around with her hands on her hips. "So, where is this young lady? I will have a look at her."

"The soup is quite enough, thank you." Oliver said stiffly. She was sure to see the bruises. Would she jump to conclusions and assume something?

"Nonsense. If you won't show me I will look for her myself." Mrs Jade said lowering her hands for her hips. "If you don't let me see her should I assume you did something to the poor girl?"

Oliver scowled. "Mai is in the bath. An accident caused tea to spill on her."

"Thank you. Of course I never would assume you have done anything terrible to hurt someone. You're such a sweet little boy!"

Oliver never knew anyone who could get formation from him so easily except for his mother. That is also how she got his real name out of him when they first met. Though she knew nothing of the paranormal or what his name meant.

She marched down the hall, moving swiftly with her short legs.

The door swung opened and...

"OLIVER!"

He knew that was coming.

He made his way into the bathroom where Mai sat in the bath humming a song while Mrs Jade gaped at her bruises, more specifically the one on her arm.

 _"What on earth happened to the poor thing?"_ She accused in English.

"I found her passed out in her hallway. She accumulated the bruise from the fall."

"My lord, she must have hit the floor like a sack of wet flour!"

The temperature dropped slightly.

Mrs Jade didn't seem to notice.

But she caught him staring at the bruise.

"Go on out deary. I will clean her up. The garments will have to be dried."

Oliver hesitantly turned and left, closing the door behind him. He sighed and was about to leave to the kitchen when the door opened and Mai's underwear wrapped in a towel was thrown out the door, landing with a thunk in the hallway.

As Oliver reached down to grab them Mrs jade called "Just dry them, no need to washed. The soap in the bath was fine enough."

He didn't know why _he_ was being bossed around in his own apartment. Oliver threw the towel into the dryer with a dryer sheet then sat down at the table with a bowl of soup. It reminded him of home.

Half an hour later, Mrs Jade walked past the kitchen to grab the dried garments and back to the bathroom. And once again she appeared in the kitchen.

"Mai you said her name was?"

"Yes."

"Well she is sitting on the toilet dressed and I see your sheets are dirty so I will be back in a jiffy with some clean ones."

When she left for the sheets Oliver made his way to the bathroom to find Mai. She sat with her arms crossed over the counter with her head resting on them.

She was wearing one of his shirts.

Mai noticed him come in and smiled up at him softly.

"Mrs Jade is so kind." Mai slurred. "Like a mother. I forgot what it was like to have a mother."

Oliver frowned slightly. He still has a mother, so he really couldnt know how she felt to lose one.

"Alright." Mrs Jade said, startling him. " I made the bed so you can just carry her over now. Unfortunately I have an appointment so I must go. Make sure she eats and has enough fluids. I trust you can take over from here."

She was at the end of the hallway when she turned back again. "Oh, and Oliver? Take care of her, she's a keeper." Mrs Jade winked and then she was gone.

What could Mai have possible said in her state to make Mrs Jade think that?

Oliver carried Mai to his bed and tucked her under the covers. Mai fell asleep in minutes with a smile on her face. And what a sweet smile it was.

He was glad she was no longer scared or crying or causing more injury to herself.

Oliver swept her bangs from her forehead and without think placed a kiss on her forehead.

He slowly left the room to grab a cup of water and Ibuprofen tablets and left them on the stand beside his bed.

Oliver made his way to the living room when outside his window he saw it pouring. He then grabbed a book and settled on the couch reading until he fell asleep.

...

Mai woke up to darkness surrounding her. It must be night now. She could hear the rain pelting against the window. She felt her whole body ach with each movement she made, vividly remembering the winded sensation of hitting her floor. Though she was no longer hot or sweaty, It was clear her fever had finally broken.

Mai could remember the fear but the fear of what had been lost to her.

She remembered Naru taking care of her, which had helped to ease that fear. But now, in the dark with unfamiliar smelling sheets, that fear once again seized her. She remembered being with Naru before she fell asleep, but where was he now?

Mai threw the covers off and stepped o to the floor, feeling for her surroundings. Why was it so dark? The carpet felt hot under her feet and the air in the room became thick and hard to breathe in.

She finally felt the cold doorknob and threw it open. It barely even made a sound. The hallway floor was cold, like ice. And she began to panic.

When Mai saw a light down the hall and practically ran to it, though her eyes began to brim with tears.

And her heart gave a leap as she saw Naru sleeping on the couch with a book left open on his chest. He was here. She wasn't alone like she thought she was.

Mai walked over to the couch and kneels beside it to examine his face. He looked peaceful. And very handsome. In a different way than when he was awake.

Nothing was wrong, he wouldn't look so peaceful if it was. She wasn't in some random place like she thought she was, but she couldn't find the will to go back to that dark room at the moment. So, instead, Mai removed the book he was holding onto and placed it on the nightstand, and crawled onto the couch beside him.

She used his shoulder as a pillow, rested her arm on his chest, laced her fingers in his and kissed the corner of his mouth sweetly.

She did not even feel embarrassed in this moment, it had not even crossed her mind. But she did feel safe. Safer than she ever had before.

"I.. I love you... Oliver." Mai whispered as she could no longer keep her eyes open.

"I love you too, Mai." Naru whispered back. She knew he had been awake. She had a feeling he was awake since she moved his book.

Naru nuzzled his face into Mai's hair and they both fell asleep with sweet smiles on their faces.

For who couldn't when the person you loved most in the world loved you back.

 _Fin._

 ** _P_ lease review and tell me what you think. It makes me real happy to see!**

 **Also, if I can get at least 10 reviews (from different people) I will post an epilogue!**

 **~Star0Dragon0Slayer**


	2. Mai Love

**Thank you for the reviews, everyone!** CaitHawke4Ever, Ghost hunt.er loves japan 77, GoddessOfStar27, WomanOfTheRain13, Guest: seiryuu, Glass Dragon's Rose, Umiron, Ghost-girl-257, Guest: Ghost hunt fan **and** Guest: merve. **This is for you!**

Oliver was beyond annoyed when his phone rang, dragging him out of his rare peaceful sleep. After throwing off the covers- rather forcefully might I add, he walked over to his cell phone and glared at it as it rang. Finally, deciding to pick it up, Oliver brought it to his ear without a word.

"Noll, I believe we have solved this case." Lin's voice rang though the phone. This immediately got Oliver's attention. Maybe the disturbance wasn't a complete waste of his time.

"Explain." he commanded.

Lin, used to Oliver's tone was unfazed. "This whole case was built on a delusional, sick Mai." Oliver could hear the slight tone of annoyance in Lin's voice. He was most likely annoyed for how long the empty case took. "We solved it once Matsuzaki called Mai's cell phone. It seems her phone automatically plays her voice mails. That can account to the voices Mai heard when she fell. The coldness she felt was from the drizzle of rain coming from her open window."

"So, when I called, my voice mail played and scared her." Oliver couldn't stop the tick of annoyance pulse at his forehead. He should have known. Although he couldnt quite be upset considering she took care of him when he was ill. "Alright. Good work, Lin."

Lin, sensing Oliver's annoyance, hung up. The two ending a call without a word of goodbye was quite usual for them. Why waste time on meaningless words of departure of a phone call?

Oliver ran a hand through his unruly raven hair and walked to the kitchen to make tea. Mai would need to take the last of her cold medicine when she awoke.

Mai slowly slipped into consciousness. Light faded past her eye lids and a bubbly feeling filled her entire being. It started out as a warm and fuzzy feeling, like when you first wake up from a good dream and just lay there and pretend it was real before you have to open your eyes just to forget it forever. That's how Mai felt when she reached her arm, her fingers slightly curled as if she were trying to touch something. But the only thing that grazed her fingers were the scratchy sheets over the stretch of empty mattress.

Her eyes snapped open to see the empty space in front of her. The smell of laundry soap met her nose and she knew right away for Naru surprisingly only used all natural, scent-less soaps.

The warm feeling left her as if a cold bucket of ice had been dumped onto her. She remembered these sheets from when she had awoken late last night filled with terror from waking up to a strange smell that wasn't Naru's and the darkness of the room. She remembered dashing to the closest light to find Naru asleep on the couch. She remembered the way his figure felt so right next to hers and the way her hand felt perfect in his own, as if they were made to hold each other. And the confession. She remembered the sweet confession and chaste kiss and falling asleep on him.

But how was she here? In these scratchy sheets and bed by herself as if she had never left in the first place.

She had left, hadn't she?

She had to have left the room. All that did happen, right? It felt so real, it couldn't have been a dream. A dream couldn't feel that real. But it could. Mai had all to many experiences of her dreams being so real that sometimes she couldn't tell the difference.

Had this been one of those times? Had she dreamt all those things happening?

A sickly feeling washed over her. Not the physical illness that Naru had been taking care of her for, but a sickly feeling that made her want to scream. The feeling of hopelessness and longing that she so hated. Hopelessness did not look good on Mai. She always had hope, so when she didn't, she didn't know what to think. All she knew was that the feeling was something she never, ever wanted to experience again.

And that hopelessness hit her harder than a brick.

Her trembling fingers gripped the sheets so hard her knuckles turned white and began to numb. Her entire body went cold and stiff.

And then a material form if her pain slipped down her nose.

A tear.

Of course it was a dream. Why would it be real? She must have longed for it so much that her un-case related dream felt real.

Mai curled into a ball beneath the sheets and let her tears flow. Why couldn't she just be more mature? Didn't Ayako say women weren't supposed to cry over silly men? But here she was.

Mai didn't know how long she was crying for, muffling her sobs until someone came in.

A small sound of dishes clattering echoed through the room.

"Mai? Are you okay?"

Oliver closed the distance between himself and Mai in two long strides. Mai threw her arms over her face in an attempt to hide whilst still shaking.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling Ill again?"

Mai shook her head the best she could in her position and forced a small "No." from her lips.

"Mai, you're crying. Do you honestly expect me to believe nothing is wrong?"

Mai shuffled to hide her face more in the sheets before she began to sob aloud. "I h-had a real-really good d-dream!" and it was the truth. It _was_ a _good_ dream, if only she never had to wake up.

Oliver was taken aback. If it was a good dream then why was she crying? How was that supposed to work?

Without another thought, Oliver reached out his arm and gently touched Mai's back. His hand moved in soft circles around her back, physical contact was something he knew always seemed to comfort Mai the most.

"Could... Could you tell me about it?" Oliver asked almost shyly after she had begun to calm down.

Mai froze and Oliver felt it. His hand stopped its circular movements for the slightest moment and began again.

When she didn't answer, he lifted his hand again and removed the blanket from her head so he could see her face. He brushed her bangs away from her eyes and stroked her cheek. Mai's eyes fluttered shut as he continued. He was beginning to feel impatient, still he held his tongue. A little self control never hurt anybody.

As if she could sense he was going to withdraw his hand on her cheek, Mai put a hand over his. "Just... just a little longer..." she whispered.

Oliver pulled his hand away.

But then he did something that surprised them both. He circled the bed, climbed under the sheets and pulled Mai flush against his chest by her waist. His hand found hers and he laced his fingers through hers.

The small gasp he heard gave it all away. He had been suspecting it. Her body stiffened but soon she began to relax.

"Mai?"

"You thought it was a dream didn't you?"

Mai nodded.

"Dummy."

Mai shot out of bed and glared down at Naru, but it lasted only a second before she broke down into tears.

Hesitantly Oliver held out one of his arm.

"Come here, Mai."

She didnt move. Mai only wiped the continuous flow of water from her eyes. Why did he always have to be so insensitive? Jerk.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" he asked.

Mai fell forward and buried her face into his chest.

"The sofa became uncomfortable so I carried you back here with me. It just so happened you awoke while I was fetching your tea and medication." he said as he gestured to the tray on his dresser. Mai didnt look up. "It wasn't my intention to trick you into believing it was a dream."

Mai snuffed.

"You should take the medication, now."

Mai shook her head and wrapped a blanket over her head. She felt embarrassed from the way she reacted and she was quite comfortable laying with Naru while she was fully conscious. She had been so scared last night that it wasnt hard to creep onto the sofa with him.

"Mai, come out of there." He said. Why was she hiding now?

Mai shuffled and let out a whine. She didnt want to face him.

"Please?"

Mai stopped shuffling. What did he just say? Did he really just say please?

Before she could say anything, Naru picked her up.

"What the-? What are you doing?" Mai shrieked.

Naru just threw her over his shoulders. And began to walk out of the bedroom.

"Put me down!"

"Hmm, I don't want to." he said nonchalantly.

Mai had to hold up the maroon tshirt that she was wearing like a night gown of sorts. It only went to her thigh. "Naru!"

She would have hit him were her hands not preoccupied.

Though she was surprised at how easily he moved with her. Just like she wasnt there at all. She remembered he was toned when she saw him without his shirt that time he was sick, but he didnt look overly strong.

"Naru, put me down this instant!"

He abruptly let go of the hold he had on her legs causing Mai to shriek and grabbed hold of his waist as if it would stop her from falling.

Let me tell you, big mistake.

When she let go of the shirt slid down her back and piled up at her chest. Mai, being Mai, didn't notice.

Naru, almost as soon as he let go caught her legs again.

"Naru! You almost dropped me!"

"Do you really think I would have let you fall?" he asked.

Mai just started to pound her fists against his back. "Jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk, JERK!" Mai said with each hit.

"Did you feel something, Mai? I swear something just touched my back." Naru asked with faux curiosity.

"You... YOU, NARU!"

Mai's face was beet red, not only from being upside down, but because of how mad she was. God, who did the jerk think he was? She could barely hear anything over the sound of her loud huffs.

"Oh, and Mai? Blue suits you."

"I'm not wearing..." Mai shrieked once again when she realized he was talking about her... underwear.

Mai frantically pulled the shirt back up over herself. "NARU!"

And before she knew what was happening, he began to laugh. Really, truly laugh. The sound of his voice rumbled from his mouth and spread across her body like the warmest most comforting ray of sun she ever felt and suddenly she knew why he did it. Why he did something so unlike himself like toss her over his shoulder and play around. He was trying making her forget about her earlier sadness. And it worked.

This, this was why she loved this man so much, he was willing to go more than a million miles out of his way for her, to make sure she was never sad. He was willing to completely leave his comfort zone for only her. He would smile for only her.

He would laugh for only her.

When Naru stopped laughing, he began to lower her to the ground with a smile left on his face. But instead of her feet touching the floor, she wrapped her legs around his waist. His hands automatically wrapped under her legs as a reflex before he fell over from losing balance. Mai took that short time to wrap her arms around his neck.

Mai smiled and brushed her nose against his. "I love you, Oliver Davis." she whispered lovingly, "My Naru." then she did one of the boldest and bravest things she had ever done and lied her first kiss upon his lips.

It was light and chaste, but meant everything in the world. It was wasn't only her first kiss she gave him, but her willing heart as well.

Mai expected him to put her down, he wasnt a fan of most physical contact, but instead he flipped them onto the sofa from where he stood where Mai lied beneath him. A mischievous grin played across his face "You really shouldnt have done that." he said and he kissed her again. Mai was shocked from the grin, he never grinned, only smirked and once in a blue moon smiled. It took her a moment to settle from the shock but then she was kissing him back. It wasnt like anything she ever dreamed of. It was passionate.

This was a side of Naru that no one else but her knew.

"My, Mai. I... love you, too." Oliver whispered back.

 **Yay! Once again, Thank you so much for the reviews everyone! I don't know why but I wasn't expecting all the reviews. Still I began to write this. I hope it met your expectations, though it _was_ more if a second chapter than epilogue I thought you guys deserved it! Please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas for another one-shot. I would love to hear the ideas! I am working on a few longer stories, but I have the time for more short stories.** **~Star0Dragon0Slayer**


End file.
